1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information systems and more particularly pertains to a new comprehensive information and service providing system for providing various services to any type of transportation unit and the make.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of information systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, information systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art information systems and the like include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,389,934; 4,774,672; 5,089,826; 5,243,528; 5,848,373; 5,867,110; 5,638,280; 5,963,948; 4,590,569; 4,896,154; 5,652,707; 4,398,171; 5,200,902; 5,410,486; 5,543,789; and 5,760,713, each of which are incorporated herein by reference.
In these respects, the comprehensive information and service providing system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing various services to any type of transportation unit.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of information systems now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new comprehensive information and service providing system construction wherein the same can be utilized for providing various services to any type of transportation unit.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new comprehensive information and service providing system apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the information systems mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new comprehensive information and service providing system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art information systems, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a plurality of mobile units each having a plurality of components. It should be noted that the mobile units may be mounted on any type of transportation means or simply hand held. In each of such embodiments, the components of the mobile units include a position demodulator utilizing global positioning system (GPS) or the like for determining a longitudinal coordinate and a latitudinal coordinate of a current location of the mobile unit. A keypad is provided for inputting selected data. For displaying graphic images and alphanumeric data, each mobile unit includes a color liquid crystal display. Identification read only memory is included for storing an accessible code combination unique to the mobile unit. A speedometer is provided for tracking a current speed of the mobile unit. An audible device is included for notifying the user of an imminent event. Also included is a direction sensor for tracking a current direction of travel of the mobile unit. Meteorological sensors may be included for the purpose of monitoring current weather data. A modem is adapted for transmitting and receiving data to and from a central server via free space. An external connector body is designated for peripheral interfacing from various personal information devices to the modem. Finally, a microprocessor is connected between the position demodulator, keypad, color liquid crystal display, memory, speedometer, audible device, direction sensor, meteorological sensors, modem and interface.
In use, the microprocessor serves to govern the transfer of information to and from the components of the mobile unit. As indicated earlier, the mobile units includes a plurality of vehicular and nautical mobile units each mounted within or retrofitted to a dash of a vehicle or watercraft. Each of the vehicular mobile units further have additional components including a vehicle impact sensor for indicating when a collision has occurred. Optionally, the impact sensor may be excluded in favor of an air bag deployment sensor. Note FIG. 1. Further included is an alarm system for indicating unauthorized use of the vehicle. Lastly, a voice recognition analog to digital converter is provided for inputting data without the use of hands. As shown in FIG. 2, the mobile units also include a plurality of nautical mobile units each mounted within a watercraft and further including a sonar receiver. FIG. 3 displays mobile units that include a plurality of portable mobile units each of which are hand held and also include a barometer. In FIG. 4, the units include a plurality of stationary units each located at a fixed location and further including a remote keyboard, CRT converter, and an authentication device. With reference now to FIG. 5, the mobile units include a plurality of aeronautical mobile units each mounted within an aircraft and further including an ILS receiver. Also included is a central service provider having a modem for transferring various information and control signals to and from the components of each of the mobile units via free space, as shown in FIG. 6. It should be noted that the service provider may be adapted to serve just vehicular units, nautical units, aeronautical units, locomotive units, hand-held units or any combination or part thereof. In addition, the service provider may be equipped in its apparatus to serve other kinds of units including fixed displays or any central data serving type units.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception upon which this disclosure is based may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new comprehensive information and service providing system apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the information systems mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new comprehensive information and service providing system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art information systems, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new comprehensive information and service providing system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new comprehensive information and service providing system which is of a durable and reliable construction.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new comprehensive information and service providing system which is of simple operation and interpretation.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new comprehensive information and service providing apparatus which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such comprehensive information and service providing system economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new comprehensive information and service providing system which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new comprehensive information and service providing system for providing various services amongst and between any type and any make of mobile transportation and portable hand-held and stationary fixed-based unit.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new comprehensive information and service providing system that includes a plurality of mobile and stationary units each having a plurality of components. Such components include, but are not limited to, a position demodulator for determining a longitudinal coordinate and a latitudinal coordinate of a current location of the mobile unit, a keypad or keyboard for inputting selected data, a display or converter for displaying graphic images and alphanumeric data, a speedometer for tracking a current speed of the mobile unit, an audible device for notifying an alert, a direction sensor for tracking a current direction of travel of the mobile unit, meteorological sensors for monitoring weather conditions at a location of the mobile unit, a wired or wireless modem for connecting to a server, a peripheral interface link adapted for modem access, and a microprocessor for governing the transfer of information to and from the components of the embodiment. Also included is a central service provider for generating and transferring information and control signals to and from the modems of each of the mobile units via free space for the purpose of providing various services and a land line for the purpose of transferring information to and from the modems of each of the stationary units and external databases.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.